I Loved Her First
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After only 6 months of dating, Killian and Emma's 20 year old daughter announces she's marrying Belle and Will's son. Killian does not react well to the news that he will be losing his daughter to another man, especially when that man is Billy Scarlet.


**Title** : I Loved Her First

 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Killian/Emma

 **Characters** : Killian, Emma, Ava Jones, Billy Scarlet,

 **Category** : Romance/Humor

 **Summary** : After only 6 months of dating, Killian and Emma's 20 year old daughter announces she's marrying Belle and Will's son. Killian does not react well to the news that he will be losing his daughter to another man, especially when that man is Billy Scarlet.

 **Note** : This AU was written for the song prompt 'Daughters' by John Mayer for the CS Hiatus Challenge on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...I Loved Her First: Part 1/1...**

"Mom! Dad! I'm getting married!" Emma and Killian's 20 year old daughter, Ava, announced as she held out her hand to her parents to display her engagement ring.

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled as he ran a hand down his face.

He looked at his daughter, who was the spitting image of his wife. She had long, blonde hair, fair skin, and a beautiful smile. But she had his sparkling blue eyes, which were currently twinkling with excitement.

Emma glanced at her husband, then turned to her daughter. "Ava, honey, isn't this a little fast? You and Billy have only been dating 6 months."

"6 and 1/2," she corrected.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Anyone who still marks time with halves certainly isn't old enough for marriage."

Ava leveled her father with a glare. "Everyone doesn't have the luxury of waiting until they are over 300 years old to marry."

Killian cocked his head to the side as he smiled at his wife. "While that may be true, I am eternally grateful I waited until I found the right woman before marrying."

Killian placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. Ava sighed heavily. She had dreamt of finding a love like her parents since she was a little girl. And she had.

"I just want a marriage like yours," she said.

"Well, that requires finding the right person. Billy Scarlet is not that man," Killian replied.

"Killian," Emma said.

Billy was the 21 year old son of Belle and Will Scarlet. Belle had finally realized Rumple would never change and rekindled her romance with Will. Killian still did not care for Will and neither father was happy when their children began dating.

"Love, he's not," Killian said to his wife.

"He's a perfectly nice boy," Emma said.

"A boy, not a man," he countered.

Ava groaned. "Dad, you never think any guy I bring home is good enough for me."

"Perhaps that's because no man in this realm or any other is worthy of my little girl," he replied softly.

Ava's expression softened at her father. "Billy is a great guy. You'd realize that if you ever made an effort to get to know him."

"She's right," Emma said. "You haven't given him a chance."

Ava planted her hands on her hips. "Dad, I would think you of all people would be understanding. Grandpa didn't like you at first. He didn't think you were good enough for Mom."

Emma hid her smile. "She's got a point, Killian."

"The difference being I proved myself worthy of your mother. What exactly has Billy Scarlet done to prove himself worthy of you?"

Ava didn't miss a beat. "He has a 4.0 GPA in college and is pre-med. He tutors at the high school. He volunteers at the animal shelter and food pantry. He-..."

Killian sighed heavily and held up his hand to halt her. "That's quite enough. So the lad has some impressive credentials. That doesn't mean he knows how to treat a lady. It doesn't mean he knows how to be a gentleman."

Ever since she was little, her father had told her she should never accept anything less than a gentleman.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I subscribe to this, since I am a modern, independent woman, but he opens my door for me, pulls out my chair, offers me his jacket when I'm cold. He's kind and sensitive and supportive of me."

"That's very sweet," Emma said as she glanced at her husband. "Sounds like someone I know."

He rubbed at the scruff on his chin and replied, "Sounds as if he's trying a bit too hard, doesn't it?"

Ava let out a groan and clenched her fists. "You can be so impossible sometimes!"

She then proceeded to stomp out of the room. Killian gestured at her retreating figure with his hook.

"Now does that seem like the reaction of a woman mature enough to wed?"

Emma didn't say a word. She simply slipped her hand in her husband's and led him to the couch.

"Look, I know this isn't easy," Emma said. "She's our little girl and you've always been protective of her."

Killian sucked in a breath. "I always knew this day would come. I suppose I just didn't think it would come so soon. I thought I had more time to grow accustomed to the idea of losing our little girl."

Emma squeezed his hand in hers. "You're not losing her, Killian. We raised her to be smart and independent. We raised her to think for herself. We have to trust that we did our job and she'll make the right choices."

"I don't want to see her get hurt," he said softly. "What if this is a mistake?"

Emma shrugged. "Then maybe it's a mistake she needs to make. We learn from our mistakes." She paused and then added with a laugh. "At least we should."

"Some mistakes change your life forever, Emma. Some choices do. We both know that all too well."

Emma nodded. "Our choices lead us on a path, Killian. Mine led me to you. Yours eventually led you to me. Our paths weren't easy, but I wouldn't change a thing because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me this amazing life and a beautiful daughter. Now maybe marrying Billy is a mistake, but maybe it's one Ava needs to make so she can find the path she's meant to be on."

Killian let out a defeated breath. His wife was right. She was always right.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Perhaps you're right. I just want her to find what we have."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know. True love is a pretty tall order."

"That it is."

Emma paused for a moment. "Since it's obvious that this is happening whether we approve or not, I think we should just get onboard now so we don't miss out on this important time in our daughter's life. I think you should make an effort to get to know Billy. Why don't you invite him to go sailing on your ship?"

Killian let out an audible groan. "Love, the boy is obviously a landlubber. I once witnessed him get seasick feeding the ducks."

"Well, maybe the water was rocky."

"He was standing on land," Killian replied pointedly.

Emma laughed. "Oh." She quickly composed herself. "Well, I think it's worth a try anyway."

Killian squeezed his eyes closed. "The things I do for the women I love."

Emma smiled and placed a kiss to her husband's cheek.

...

Billy glanced over at his fiancee, as they headed to her parents for lunch. Billy would then go sailing with her father.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He swallowed hard. "I'm not sure being alone with your father on the open sea is the best choice."

Ava smiled. "I know my father can be intimidating-..."

"He has a hook for a hand," he interjected.

"...but he really is a good man," she finished. She went on. "He's just always been very protective of me and my mother. He just wants what's best for me."

They pulled up in front of her parents' house and got out of the car. Ava slipped her hand in his as they walked up the porch and entered the house.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" she yelled.

Her parents were in the kitchen. Emma looked at her husband. "Be nice."

"Love, I'm always nice," he said with a grin.

They left the kitchen and headed to the foyer. Emma embraced Ava and then Billy.

"So nice to see you again," she said to him.

Killian hugged his daughter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He then moved his gaze to Billy, who stood before him uncomfortably. He was a younger version of his father, which was not to his advantage when it came to his future father-in-law.

Billy awkwardly stuck his hand out. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Jones. Or should I call you Killian? Or maybe Dad since we're about to be family," he rambled followed by a nervous chuckle.

Emma and Ava looked at the ground, as Killian stared at Billy with a steely glare.

"Captain will do," Killian said.

"Excuse me?" Billy asked.

Killian shrugged, as he gestured to himself with his hook. "You may address me as Captain. Or Captain Jones. Whichever you prefer."

Billy stared at him for a long moment and then leaned toward Ava, whispering out of the corner of his mouth. "Is he joking? I can't tell if he's joking."

"He's not joking," she whispered back.

Billy sucked in a breath, as he realized he was still holding his hand out. He slowly dropped it to his side and wiped his sweaty palm across his pants.

"Nice to see you again...Captain," he said.

Killian allowed a slow smile to creep across his lips.

...

They sat down to a dinner that began with an uncomfortable silence as all four pushed their food around their plates.

"So," Emma finally began. "Have you two picked a wedding date yet?"

Billy and Ava exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well, actually, we're getting married soon."

"How soon?" Killian asked, his brow arching.

Ava winced as she responded, "Two weeks. In Vegas."

Killian nearly choked on his steak. "Two weeks?! Bloody hell!"

Emma's eyes widened. "Sweetheart, what's the hurry?" Her mother licked at her lips. "You're not...you know. Are you?"

Ava shook her head firmly. "No, Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"Then what the devil is the rush?" Killian asked.

Ava and Billy's gazes met and she smiled at him dreamily. "When you know you know, so why wait?"

"You will be marrying after having dated each other less than a year, Ava," her mother said.

"7 months to be exact," her husband added.

Ava looked at her father. "Didn't you tell me that you fell in love with mom the moment you laid eyes on her?"

Killian smiled at his wife, who slipped her hand in his beneath the table. "Aye, but it took your mother much longer to realize and accept her feelings for me. We took our time building trust and getting to know each other. We certainly didn't rush into anything."

Billy cleared his throat nervously. "With all due respect...Captain...your daughter and I have known each other our whole lives. We were friends first and then we realized it had turned into something more."

Emma nodded. "Okay, but I still don't see the need to marry so quickly. Why not finish college first?"

Ava licked at her lips. "Well, in a month I will be starting my junior year and Billy will start his senior year. If we're married, we can get housing together on campus. Billy will be applying to med schools for and if we're married then we can request couples housing."

Killian arched an eyebrow. "And what if he goes to a medical school far away? How will you cope with being separated?"

Billy swallowed roughly. "We won't be. Ava will go with me. That's why we want to get married before I go to medical school."

Emma and Killian exchanged a worried glance. "Ava, you still have a year left of college after this one," Emma said.

Ava nodded. "I'm an art major. I can finish my degree anywhere."

Killian felt his jaw tighten. "So let me see if I have this straight. You are going to sacrifice your dreams to follow your fiancé so he can pursue his."

Ava leveled her father with a pointed look. "Weren't you the man who followed mom into a portal? Wasn't that you who traveled back in time to be with her? Weren't you the guy who gave up his beloved ship for her? I believe you were the man who even crossed realms to find her."

Emma glanced at Killian, who was suddenly finding his plate very interesting.

Ava went on. "Didn't mom give into the darkness to save your life? And didn't she risk everything to travel to the Underworld to try to bring you back?"

Killian cleared his throat as he met her eyes. "Aye, but-..."

"I'm not finished. You and Mom taught me what love should be like. Isn't love about making sacrifices for the other person?"

"Are you through?" Killian asked, meeting her eyes.

Ava looked at Billy and slowly nodded. "Yes."

Killian met his daughter's eyes and said softly, "You're right."

"Excuse me?" she said, raising her brow.

Her father sighed heavily. "You heard me. I still believe you are rushing into things, but I can't argue your points. Your mother and I went to hell and back to be with each other. We wouldn't let anyone or anything stop us. We made sacrifices and we don't regret any of it because it led to our life together today. I suppose it isn't fair of me to judge you for doing the same thing for the man you love."

Ava's eyes brightened and she jumped up from the table. She came to her father's side and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

Emma smiled. She hadn't called him daddy since she was six.

Billy nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

Killian offered his soon-to-be son-in-law a nod and extended his hand to him. "Mr. Jones will do."

Billy grinned as he slipped his hand into Killian's and shook it.

...

Killian and Billy stood on the dock in front of the Jolly Roger. Billy's head shook as he tightened the straps on his life vest and stared out at the water.

"Uh, maybe we should do this another day. The water seems choppy. I think a storm is coming."

Killian's brow furrowed at the calm water. "It's a fine day for sailing, my boy," he said.

Billy wiped at his brow with the back of his hand. "I...I don't feel very well."

Killian smiled and slapped him on the back. "Nothing the sea air can't fix."

Billy gestured to a patch on his arm. "I have a motion sensitivity thing. This patch should help, but I don't think it's kicked in yet."

Killian reached up to his future son-in-law's arm and tore the patch off. He tossed it in a nearby trashcan as Billy looked at his arm, then him, mouth agape.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Killian shrugged. "You don't need any medical aids to sail the sea, lad. There's nothing to be frightened of."

"I'm not frightened. I told you, it's a motion sensitivity thing," he said weakly.

Killian shook his head and then put his arm around his shoulders, as he guided him toward the Jolly Roger. He managed to get him aboard, but Killian didn't even have a chance to pull up the anchor, before Billy was doubled over, his head nearly between his legs.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"We haven't even moved yet," Killian replied.

Billy squeezed his eyes closed and took deep breaths. Killian pulled up the anchor and then lifted the sails. He moved to the wheel of the ship and began to maneuver them out onto the water. The boat rocked ever so slightly and it was still one of the best feelings Killian ever had.

Billy managed to make it to stand beside him. He was determined to bond with his future father-in-law and he knew this was his best chance.

He swallowed hard and gestured at the wheel. "Okay, I'm ready. Show me what to do."

Killian eyed him. His face was nearly green and his eyes were glassy. His breath was coming in short, shallow spurts.

"You alright, son?"

Billy smiled slightly at his use of the word 'son.' "Yeah, fine. You were right about the sea air."

Killian gestured with his hook at the horizon. "Isn't it a sight to behold?"

Billy nodded. "It is."

Killian smiled wistfully. "I taught Ava to sail before she could even walk. To this day, it's still one of her favorite things to do. It's something we do together."

Billy bobbed his head. "She's told me about your time together on the water. She has great memories."

Killian's smiled faded. "I suppose she'll be too busy for such things once she's married."

Billy's eyes scanned his face. "She'll never be too busy for you, Captain."

Killian cocked a brow. "I said you could call me Mr. Jones."

Billy shrugged. "I know. But I felt it only right to address you as captain while aboard your ship." Killian offered him a nod of his head before Billy added, "I'm holding out for 'dad' anyway."

Killian laughed and shook his head. He then went about sharing the basics of sailing with Billy. He even let him take the wheel.

Billy smiled as he held the wheel. "This is pretty amazing."

Killian's eyes scanned his face. "You really love my daughter, don't you?"

Billy nodded as he met his eyes. "I do."

"And you promise me you'll take care of her?"

"Ava doesn't need me to take care of her. You and your wife did an amazing job raising an independent woman."

"I meant take care of her heart," Killian replied softly.

Billy's mouth dropped open for a second and then he nodded. "Yes, sir. Always."

Killian allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. "Glad to hear it." He paused and then added. "Perhaps I'll teach you sword fighting next."

Billy swallowed hard, but managed a small smile.

An hour later, they pulled back into port. Billy helped him lower the sails and drop the anchor. They were just about to exit the ship, when Billy's face went green again.

"Are you-..."

Killian was interrupted by Billy vomiting all over his deck and boots.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered.

Billy looked at him and said weakly, "Sorry."

...

While the men were sailing, Emma and Ava went in search of a wedding dress in one of Storybrooke's boutiques. With the wedding only two weeks away, there was no time to waste. Ava wanted a simple, white dress. Nothing fancy.

Ava looked over at her mother as they thumbed through a rack.

"How do you think they're doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Billy really doesn't like the water. He has a motion sensitivity thing."

"Your father will take good care of him. Don't worry."

Ava returned to looking at the dresses, but she felt her mother's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, blushing.

"I just can't believe you're getting married. It seems like just yesterday you were playing dress-up and now we're looking for your wedding dress."

Ava smiled. "I know. I'm sorry that I'm not doing a big wedding. I know that was something you dreamt of for me."

Emma shook her head and put her arm around her daughter. "I just want you to be happy. And I can tell Billy makes you very happy."

Ava's smile lit up her eyes. "He really does."

Emma tilted her head. "He looks at you the way your father looks at me."

"He does?" Ava asked, her brow lifting.

Emma nodded. "That's how I realized he was right for you."

Ava's smile grew wider. "Do you think dad will come around too?"

Emma bobbed her head. "Your father saw the same thing I did. He saw a man who looked at his little girl like she hung the sun, the moon, and the stars. And he saw his little girl look at that man like she used to look at him. You'll always be his little girl, sweetheart. But I think he can see you two belong together."

Ava smiled as her mother pulled her into a hug.

...

Emma and Ava met Killian and Billy at Granny's for dinner. They found Killian sitting at a booth by himself. Ava and Emma's brows furrowed with worry.

"Where's my fiancé?" Ava asked.

Killian gestured with his hook. "The loo."

"Is he okay?" Emma asked, as she sat beside him and Ava slid in across from them.

"Well, I can't imagine he has anything left in him to chunder, so I'd say he's alright."

"Oh no, he didn't," Ava said.

"That he did. All over my ship's deck, as well as my boots."

"I'm really sorry, Dad. The patch should have worked."

Killian dropped his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"Killian, what did you do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, love." He paused and then added, "Well, I may have torn his patch off and disposed of it."

His wife and daughter's eyes widened in horror as if he had said he made him walk the plank.

"Killian!"

"Dad!"

"What?" he said with a shrug. "The boy needed to find his sea legs. He couldn't truly do that with the medical aids provided by this realm."

"I can't believe you, Dad," Ava said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma looked at her husband. "Did you at least get a chance to teach him to sail? Bond at all?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, the chundering occurred once we returned to port."

Ava's expression softened and then a smile spread across her lips when her fiancé appeared by her side.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked, as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

She pulled back and slipped her hand in his, as they slid into the booth across from her parents.

Ava nodded her head at Billy. "Dad, isn't there something you'd like to say to Billy?"

Killian thought about it for a moment. "No hard feelings for chundering on my ship and my boots."

"Killian," Emma said through gritted teeth, as she swatted his arm.

He sighed. "My apologies for disposing of your medical aid."

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "No apologies necessary. Now I know I can make it the whole time on the water without it. It wasn't until we pulled into port that I lost my lunch."

Killian grinned and nodded at his daughter. "So it sounds as if perhaps he should thank me instead."

Ava's eyes narrowed at him. "Don't push it."

...

Two weeks passed. Emma and Ava made arrangements for the wedding in Las Vegas. It would be small. Just her grandparents, parents, brother, uncle, Will, Belle, and Billy's half brother. They had found a small chapel off the strip. It wasn't tacky and actually quite lovely.

The big day arrived. Ava stood in front of the mirror in her hotel room and looked at her reflection. She wore a simple, short, white lace dress. Her blonde hair had been swept up into a mass of curls.

"You look just like your mother," she heard come from behind her.

Ava smiled as her father appeared in the mirror. He came up behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

Ava smiled as she turned around and hugged her father. He squeezed his eyes closed, as he wrapped his arms around his little girl. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm really glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" he asked.

"I know this wasn't easy for you," she said.

He nodded. "It was never going to be easy watching my little girl promise herself to a man. It seems like just yesterday we were having tea parties and you were declaring that I was the best daddy in all the realms."

She smiled. "You were. You still are."

He felt his chest tighten. "You look at him the way you used to look at me," he said softly. "I always knew that day would come. I suppose I just wasn't ready for it to happen so soon."

Ava smiled at her father. "Hey, you will always be the first man to have my heart, Dad. Nothing can ever change that."

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead. "As long as he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

Emma walked in then and smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter.

Killian turned to look at his wife. "Hello, love."

Emma came to stand before her daughter. "You look stunning, honey."

"Thanks, Mom."

"It's time," Emma said.

Ava took a deep breath and then headed out of the hotel with her parents.

...

Emma and Killian entered the small chapel. It was decorated beautifully with calla lilies, Ava's favorite flower. An archway was at the end of the aisle.

Killian looked at his wife, who was fighting back tears.

"I can't believe our little girl is getting married today," she said.

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I know. It seems like just yesterday that we were standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger, pledging our lives to each other."

Emma smiled. "It will be twenty-two years next month."

"Best years of my very long life. And you, love, look just as beautiful today as you did that day."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. Emma looked very much the same. She had a couple of smile lines and a few stray gray hairs that were only noticeable to her. Her eyes scanned her husband's face. He had some gray hairs around his temple and some lines around his eyes, but was just as gorgeous as the day he became her husband.

Shortly after finding out they were having Ava, Killian made a decision. He wanted to reverse the effects of the water from Neverland. He wanted to grow old with his wife and child. He had found his happy ending in Emma and Ava. He didn't want to watch them grow old and eventually die. He didn't want to have to learn to live without them. He knew barring anymore attempts at killing him, he could conceivably live for many more years. But that wasn't what he wanted. So they had found Tinkerbell, who was able to locate a serum that reversed the water's effect. And now Emma would see him age here and there. A stray gray hair, a line around his eyes.

Emma and Killian were pulled from their thoughts by the sound of a voice behind them.

"Hello, mate," Will said.

They spun around and found themselves face to face with Will and Belle. Emma stepped forward to hug them.

"It's so good to see you guys. Can you believe we're about to become family?" Belle said.

Killian and Will met each other's gazes. "Hardly," Killian said.

Will extended his hand. "What do you say we bury the hatchet, for our children's sake?"

Killian eyed his hand for a long moment. Emma elbowed him and he stuck his hand out. They quickly shook hands and released each other.

Killian nodded his head. "I expect that your son will take good care of our daughter," he said.

Will bobbed his head. "Billy's a good lad, just like his father."

"That's reassuring," Killian muttered.

Just then, the music began to play and the Justice of the Peace instructed them to take their spots. Billy took his place at the end of the aisle. His parents stood in the front row. Emma moved to the opposite side. Killian turned around to face his daughter, who stood in the doorway. She was breathtaking, the spitting image of her mother on their wedding day.

He came to stand by her side and offered his arm to her. She smiled, as she looped her arm through his.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked. He paused and then added, "If not, say the word, and I will create a distraction while you make your escape."

"Dad," Ava said, as she tilted her head at him.

In that moment, she looked like the five year old little girl in pigtails who used to beg to go sailing on his ship. He blinked back tears, as they started down the aisle.

Emma watched her husband and daughter. She had dreamt of this day. It was definitely not how she expected it to be and she thought she would have much more time to prepare herself for it, but she knew Ava was happy and that was all that mattered.

Killian and Ava arrived at the end of the aisle. Killian handed Ava over to Billy, as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

He then sat down beside his wife. Emma reached over and linked their fingers together, offering him a smile.

Neither one of them heard the words the Justice of the Peace said or the words Ava and Billy exchanged. They were too lost in the twenty years of memories they had created together. Every important moment with their daughter flashed before their eyes. Her birth, first word, first step, first day of school, graduation. And then there were the everyday, mundane moments. The family dinners, the tea parties, the sailing lessons, the dress-up games. All of the holidays and birthdays. And now here they were watching their little girl pledge her life to a man. Soon, she would have her own family to create memories with.

It felt like an end, but as they watched them kiss for the first time as husband and wife, they realized it was a beginning. They weren't losing anything. They were gaining a son. One day, they would have grandchildren. And they would make new memories with their growing family.

Emma turned to Killian as Ava and Billy made their way down the aisle.

"Our daughter is married," she said, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Killian lifted his hand and wiped away her tear. "Aye, that she is."

"She seems really happy," she said. "They both do."

Killian nodded. "You don't suppose she'd agree to me chaperoning their honeymoon, do you?"

Emma laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I really love you, you know that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "That I do. And that make me the luckiest man in all the realms."

"It sure does," she replied with a laugh, as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her again.

As they kissed, they heard a throat clear beside them.

"I think you're upstaging the bride and groom," Will said. "Perhaps you should get a room of your own. It's Vegas. I hear there are plenty available."

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but a warning look from his wife caused him to snap it shut. Will chuckled to himself and then made his way down the aisle.

Emma smiled. "I love your willpower. You are certainly growing."

Killian sighed. "When we get home, can you lock him up in jail, just like you did all of those years ago?"

"That may not be the best way to start our lives as in-laws," she replied.

Killian sighed heavily. Just then, Ava appeared by their side, beaming.

"I'm married!" she said, practically jumping up and down.

Emma pulled her daughter into her arms. "Congratulations, sweetheart. We are so happy for you."

Ava looked at her father. "What about you, Dad?"

Killian shrugged. "I'm rather pleased I didn't have to pay for an expensive wedding."

"Dad!" Ava said with a laugh.

Killian embraced his daughter and whispered in her ear. "I am very happy for you, love. I wish you and Billy all the best."

"Did someone say my name?"

Killian looked up to see his new son-in-law. He slowly released his hold on his daughter and she immediately placed her hand in her new husband's, gazing up at him adoringly.

"Congratulations, Billy," Emma said, as she hugged him.

Killian stood by silently, so Emma nudged him with her elbow. "Aye, congratulations. I expect that you will be the husband our daughter deserves."

Billy looked down at his new wife. "I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make her happy and to be worthy of her love."

They kissed and then turned to go over to Billy's parents.

Killian rolled his eyes. "He's a bit dramatic, no?"

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"What?" he asked, eyeing his wife in confusion.

She nodded at their new son-in-law. "He sounds just like you, Killian. The way he talks about Ava is the way you talked about me. It's the way you still talk about me. He looks at her the way you look at me. If he turns out to be half the husband and father you have been, then our daughter is one lucky girl."

Killian smiled and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Well, love, I suppose I can't argue with that," he said.

….THE END…

Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback you'd like to give. ~Steph


End file.
